Les 1001 nuits d'Asgard
by Ascleme
Summary: Tous les jours, Loki attend le retour de son frère renié. Tous les soirs il s'assied sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, enveloppé d'une cape rouge, pour se remémorer son passé, s'imaginer un présent, et rêver un futur.
1. La cape rouge

**Nouvelle inspiration... Pour une fois un récit qui ne sera pas perché dans le rating M, sauf une fois, ou deux.**

**Plusieurs choses à savoir :**

**- Les personnages sont issus du film Thor, et du comic.**

**- Si un rating M doit passer, il sera signalé en début de chapitre.**

**- Chaque chapitre est indépendant !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une Review.**

* * *

L'odeur, à la fois suave et entêtante, lui rappelait son enfance. Un parfum qui lui faisait penser aux repas partagés avec son frère, quand ils revenaient tous deux de leurs entraînements. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était immobile, sans savoir ce qu'il attendait. La fatigue ne l'atteignait pas, mais ses yeux commençaient à se cerner, tant la lassitude pesait sur lui. Loki soupira avant de se relever. Il ne viendrait pas. Son frère l'avait abandonné. Alors, avec précautions, il replia le carré de tissu rouge avant de le ranger sous son lit. Il l'avait volé dans la chambre du dieu de la foudre, sans doute une cape qu'il utilisait pour jouer quand il était jeune. Si Thor apprenait ça, il se moquerait. Sans doute. A cette pensée, Loki esquissa un léger sourire. Non, il n'était plus cet être si faible. Il pouvait lutter à forces égales.

Depuis quand était il parti sur Terre, en punition ? Il n'avait jamais accepté ce départ, malgré leurs disputes fréquentes. Il avait tenté de faire appel, d'implorer les responsables de la sentence. Mais rien n'avait pu changer cette décision. Thor était parti chez les humains, et il n'allait pas revenir avant de longues années. A cette pensée, il se pencha pour récupérer l'étoffe rouge, et la presser contre son visage.

_« Le repas est prêt. »_

La voix, fragile et distante, l'avait fait sursauter. Il cacha à la hâte la cape sous ses draps, avant d'ouvrir sa porte, de quelques centimètres. Un petit servant avait gardé la main tendue. A en juger sa tenue et ses jambes tremblantes, il venait ici pour la première fois.

_« Souhaitez vous manger ici, ou comptez vous descendre pour rejoindre votre père ? _» Le petit homme n'osa pas prononcer le nom d'Odin. Il ravala sa salive, avant de reprendre. _« Excusez moi._

_- Je ne pense pas l'honorer de ma présence. »_

Loki referma la porte avec force, avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Les nuits d'Asgard étaient longues, et les bêtes hurlaient au loin. Il aurait voulu tuer, jusqu'à ce que sa tenue soit recouverte par le sang de ses victimes. Il repensa à son adolescence, quand il avait fait entrer dans la chambre de son père adoptif, avec la complicité de son frère, une de ces énormes créatures. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait pu s'en débarrasser. Certainement la meilleure période de sa vie. Aujourd'hui il était adulte. Un prétendu dieu. Mais dieu de quoi ? Ici, il n'y avait absolument rien à gouverner. Il devait courber l'échine, et attendre les ordres d'Odin. Au mieux il marchait dans les couloirs de sa prison dorée, au pire il assistait à divers conseils plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Loki soupira avant de défaire méthodiquement les protections de ses épaules, et la sangle qui barrait sa poitrine. Il déposa son long manteau sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, avant de s'y pencher. Selon les légendes, les divinités étaient immortelles. Alors tomber du haut de l'immensité ne lui faisait pas peur. Le seul capable de lui inspirer la peur était une fois de plus son frère. Il retourna chercher le tissu rouge, pour le plaquer sur son torse.

D'un mouvement, il s'assit sur le rebord, pour laisser ses pieds ballotter dans le vide. Loki s'amusa un instant à les regarder, avant de se demander ce que ça faisait, de tomber. De s'écraser sur un sol trop dur. Un rire presque incontrôlable s'était emparé de lui. Même s'il le faisait, ça ne lui apporterait rien, mis à part remonter une volée de marches sans fin. A la place, il se contenta de regarder une fois de plus la cape. Elle, par contre, s'il la lâchait, il était pratiquement certain de ne jamais la récupérer. Et à bien y réfléchir, il valait mieux éviter que quelqu'un tombe dessus.

C'était devenu son rituel. Tous les soirs, il s'installait à quelques centimètres du vide, pour explorer ses souvenirs. Mais aussi un présent, plus agréable. Parfois un futur, mais il ne préférait pas s'y aventurer. Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement, de manière à allonger une jambe sur le rebord de la fenêtre et laisser l'autre dans le vide. Il s'enveloppa dans la cape de son frère, avant de fermer les yeux, et de se laisser aller dans ses souvenirs.


	2. Les parchemins

Un tintamarre monumental s'échappa de la grande salle de réunion, aussitôt suivit par une bordée de jurons. La seconde suivante deux enfants s'étaient enfuis de la pièce comme des voleurs, une dizaine de rouleaux de papier sous les bras. Le plus chétif des deux manqua de tomber en loupant une marche, mais son frère le rattrapa au vol.

_« On aurait jamais dû. »_ Souffla Loki, en ramassant les parchemins. _« Il va nous tuer sur place._

_- Tu sais utiliser la magie, oui ou non ? »_ Thor avait attrapé son cadet, pour le forcer à se cacher. Quelques gardes venaient de passer devant eux. _« Alors cache nous »_

Loki hocha la tête, avant de se concentrer. Il n'était pas très doué pour tout ce qui touchait à la magie. Il tenta de murmurer une incantation, sans grand succès. La voix tonitruante d'Odin résonnait dans les couloirs, et les deux enfants commençaient à paniquer.

_« Mais fais quelque chose, Loki ! »_ Thor, d'habitude posé et serein, était en train de secouer son frère. _« Vite !_

_- Tais toi. Laisse moi réfléchir. »_

Le blond serra les parchemins contre lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils représentaient, mais son cadet avait lourdement insisté pour les dérober. Il en déroula un, pour voir ce qu'ils contenaient. Rien de plus que des rapports divers, et inutiles à ses yeux. Mais l'autre y tenait. Il ramassa ceux restés au sol, pour les coincer dans sa ceinture. Le reste tiendra dans ses bras. En se relevant, il les laissa tous tomber, subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. Face à lui, son frère. Ou plutôt deux frères. Il cligna rapidement des yeux, pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais non. Il ne savait lequel choisir, tant l'illusion était parfaite. Lequel était le bon ? Il attrapa le plus proche par la manche, mais ses doigts passèrent au travers. L'image se brouilla un instant, avant de se rétablir. Loki l'observa, perplexe. Il ne se savait même pas capable de ça. Du moins pas si facilement. Il savait s'en servir instinctivement pour piéger son prétendu frère, mais il n'avait jamais su le faire consciemment.

_« Cours. Ça va le ralentir. »_ Loki s'était penché pour ramasser les papiers. _« Mais dépêche toi bon sang ! »_

Thor acquiesça rapidement, avant de partir. Il se retourna plusieurs fois, pour regarder la copie conforme de son frère, restée sur place pour faire diversion, et leur permettre de s'enfuir sans trop de dommages. Ce n'est que plus tard que Loki remarqua que son aîné pleurait, le plus discrètement possible. Il ne s'en formalisa pas plus, et ils tournèrent ensemble dans une petite pièce dorée. Ils fermèrent la porte, en s'assurant que personne n'avait pu les suivre. Elle regorgeait de tables basses, et de bibelots plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Le plus jeune avait déjà tout étalé par terre et sur les supports, pour mieux les contempler. Il fronça les sourcils, et repoussa Thor, qui essayait de lire au dessus de son épaule.

_« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »_ Thor tenta de reprendre le dessus._ « Ça veut dire quoi ?_

_- Que j'avais raison. »_ Murmura Loki, en se mordant la lèvre. Il le poussa une fois de plus, pour mieux lire. _« Maintenant, on va faire brûler ça. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. »_

.

…

.

Loki soupira en se plongeant dans la cape de Thor. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce parchemin. Les registres de naissance d'Asgard. Il avait enfin pu connaître le nom de ses véritables parents. Avec le recul, il s'était douté que Thor avait vu ces quelques lignes, et que cela lui avait arraché quelques larmes. Il n'avait jamais fait brûler ces registres.


	3. Le poignard

Thor attrapa avec force le poignet de son frère, pour le tordre et lui faire lâcher son arme. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire, et l'éloigna en lui écrasant le pied. Il en profita pour tenter de le saisir à la gorge, mais son poing se heurta à un bracelet métallique. S'il avait fait des progrès, son frère en avait fait autant. Au moment où l'aîné allait frapper, il manqua de tomber en avant. Il se retourna, pour faire face au vide. Un puissant coup sur sa nuque le déstabilisa, et Thor posa le genoux au sol. Loki était derrière lui, et s'était saisi de ses cheveux. Il tira de toutes ses forces dessus, et tenta d'abattre son pied sur la poitrine de son frère. Il se retourna à temps pour éviter le coup qui lui aurait probablement brisé les côtes. Il maîtrisait parfaitement les illusions, et c'était un réel avantage. Les gardes assistaient aux assauts, à moitié apeurés. S'ils arrivaient à faire de tels dégâts à cet âge, une fois adulte ils n'auraient plus personne à craindre. Pas même leur père.

_« Mais tu vas crever oui ?_

_- Ça te ferait trop plaisir. »_ Gronda Thor, en essuyant sa lèvre ensanglantée. _« Ça suffit les tours de passe passe ! »_

Thor se jeta une fois de plus sur son frère, pour ne trouver que du vide. Il tomba lourdement au sol, sous le rire narquois de Loki. Il était incapable de différencier le vrai du faux, et ce depuis le début du combat. Une douleur puissante lui arracha un léger gémissement. Thor se retourna pour voir les doigts de son frère plantés dans les muscles de son mollet. Un immense sourire s'était fixé sur son visage. D'un geste, Loki avait projeté son aîné contre un mur de la salle. Il menait la danse, et se savoir plus fort lui procurait un immense sentiment de fierté. Le sang coulait de ses doigts. Matière visqueuse et chaude, il se rendit vite compte qu'il en aimait l'odeur.

_« Tu te laisses si facilement berner. »_

Le dieu de la foudre s'était relevé avec difficultés, et en face de lui, une bonne dizaine d'adversaires. Là encore, il se demanda comment démêler le vrai du faux. Il frappa d'abord au hasard, et son poing ne rencontra que de l'air. Il tenta sa chance ailleurs, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait jamais à le retrouver. C'était son frère. Comment pouvait il encore confondre... Thor inspira un grand coup, et se retourna pour projeter son bras en avant. Sa main avait attrapé la gorge de Loki. Il le plaqua facilement au mur, et il serra de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à le voir suffoquer. En voyant son visage rougir, il le relâcha. Le cadet s'écroula au sol, le souffle coupé.

_« Comment... »_ Haleta Loki. _« Comment as tu..._

_- Tu es peut être bon illusionniste, mais tu restes quelqu'un de lâche. En te mettant derrière moi, tu pensais que je ne te verrai pas. Trouve autre chose, ça ne marchera plus. »_

Thor lui tourna le dos, pour quitter la pièce. Les gardes présents s'écartèrent, pour éviter de le gêner. Loki se redressa avec difficultés, pour attraper un fin poignard glissé dans sa botte. Il aurait voulu le planter dans le dos de son frère. Mais à la place, la lame siffla à quelques centimètres de sa tête, avant d'être attrapée en plein vol.

_« Tu manques de patience. Et tu ne sais toujours pas viser correctement. »_

.

…

.

Loki mordilla doucement la cape rouge. Ce jour là son frère l'avait humilié. Il avait abattu tous les gardes témoins de la scène, pour que personne ne fasse circuler la nouvelle. Il n'avait jamais récupéré son poignard, et il avait suspecté Thor de l'avoir gardé sur lui. Il laissa aller sa tête en arrière, songeur.


	4. Les plaies

Loki souleva doucement la tête de son frère pour la poser sur ses genoux. Thor dormait, repu par sa journée de chasse et de combats. Le cadet était entré dans la pièce sans l'accord fraternel, pour tenter de récupérer son poignard. A la place, il avait découvert un dieu de la foudre écroulé sur le sol, baignant dans son sang. Il l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit, comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée de chiffon. Loki avait nettoyé chaque plaie, du mieux possible. L'une d'entre elles, béante, avait fendu son ventre en deux. A vrai dire, il commençait à aimer ce contact. Il se sentait nécessaire, indispensable. Il avait prit l'habitude de le soigner durant son sommeil. Éveillé il risquerait de le repousser, ou de le mettre en pièces, selon l'humeur.

Doucement Loki peigna avec soin les cheveux de Thor, du bout des doigts. Sales, rendus poisseux par le sang. Il se demanda si le jus rouge venait d'une bête, ou de sa tête. Avec précautions il le tourna pour examiner son crâne. Loki eut un sourire en coin en constatant qu'un éclat de roche s'était fiché dans la peau rougie. Il le retira également, pour le déposer sur un linge blanc. Il en avait retiré une bonne trentaine, semblables.

_« Dans quel traquenard t'es tu encore fourré. On dirait que tu as été tabassé par un géant. »_

Thor laissa échapper un petit rire, amusé par la remarque de son frère. Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à le voir réveillé, et il recula le plus rapidement possible. Loki s'était prit les pieds dans les draps du lit, et s'était retrouvé au sol, dans une posture plus que grotesque.

_« Depuis quand es tu éveillé ?_

_- Depuis que tu as ouvert la porte, et que tu m'as porté comme une princesse fraîchement mariée. »_

Loki haussa un sourcil, avant de s'empourprer. Les yeux de Thor semblaient à la fois doux et menaçants. Au loin, l'orage grondait.

_« Merci. »_ Soupira Thor en posant sa main sur son ventre. _« Tu peux rester si tu veux. »_

Le cadet se releva, fermement décidé à quitter la pièce. Quelques années plus tôt il se serait endormi dans les bras de son frère. Mais cette période d'insouciance et d'innocence était achevée. Il avait vu entrer quelques femmes dans cette chambre. Il avait aussi tenté d'en tuer une, persuadé qu'elle en voulait à la vie de son frère. Thor l'en avait empêché, et avait été contraint d'expliquer la présence de ces immondes femelles. Depuis ce temps, Loki refusait de retourner dans ces draps souillés.

Thor grimaça en se remettant correctement dans les couvertures. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, et il se sentait faible. Il regarda le sol, pour voir la flaque de sang qui le maculait.

_« Essayes de ne pas te faire tuer par une bête sauvage. Je tiens à ce privilège. »_

Loki se tourna à nouveau vers son aîné. Cette fois, il s'était endormi, et l'orage se rapprochait. Il soupira longuement, avant de s'asseoir au pied du lit de Thor. Il laissa aller sa tête en arrière, pour la poser contre le matelas. Il ferma les yeux à son tour, pour trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, il s'était réveillé sous une couverture chaude, le bras de son frère, protecteur, passé au dessus de sa taille.

.

…

.

Loki était descendu de son perchoir, et avait posé la cape sur ses épaules. Elle ne lui allait pas, sa couleur était trop vive. Ce matin là, Thor s'était comporté comme un frère aimant et attentionné. Quelques heures plus tard, ils essayaient encore de s'entre tuer dans les couloirs du palais, au plus grand désespoir d'Odin. Frigorifié par le vent, il s'était réfugié dans son propre lit.


	5. Les loups

Le dos de la bête s'écrasa lourdement sur un rocher, et un craquement lugubre s'échappa de la créature. Un loup gigantesque, aux crocs acérés, et à la fourrure noire. Odin avait soulevé l'ennemi, sous les yeux de ses deux fils, recroquevillés aux pieds d'un arbre. Thor maintenait la tête de Loki contre son torse, et fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir le sang se répandre sur le sol.

Plus tôt, les deux enfants s'étaient échappés de la ville sacrée, pour s'aventurer dans les plaines désolées. C'était de la folie. Thor était certes en âge de se battre, mais son frère était encore frêle et peu endurant. Ainsi livrés à eux mêmes, les deux enfants étaient des proies faciles pour la faune environnante. Une meute de loups les suivait, avide de viande et d'adrénaline. La nourriture se faisait rare, est tout était bon à prendre. Loki l'avait senti, mais son frère refusait de le croire, persuadé que son frère mentait pour rentrer plus tôt au palais. Un bruit de pas avait cependant forcé Thor à se retourner. Les babines retroussées, une meute de loups monstrueux grondaient. D'instinct les deux enfants avaient fait un pas en arrière, et l'aîné avait attrapé une petite dague accrochée à sa ceinture.

_« Ne bouge surtout pas. »_ Murmura Thor, en poussant son frère derrière lui. _« Si tu cours, ils te poursuivront après toi. »_

Loki bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles. Les loups approchaient avec une lenteur calculée, pour pouvoir encercler les deux petits êtres. Thor avait brandit son arme devant lui, ce qui avait légèrement fait reculer le chef du groupe.

_« On va mourir ? »_ Loki avait agrippé son frère. _« On va mourir face à eux ?_

_- Non. Non... Nous sommes des dieux. Ils ne te tueront pas. »_

Thor ne croyait même pas à ses propres paroles, mais elles avaient le mérite de calmer Loki. Ce dernier l'avait lâché, et semblait prendre un peu plus d'assurance face aux bêtes. Quitte à mourir, autant le faire dans la dignité. Le plus jeune avait remarqué que deux corbeaux scrutaient la scène. Ils s'envolèrent rapidement, sans un bruit. Les loups s'étaient encore approché, et les enfants pouvaient sentir leur odeur désagréable, un mélange de terre et de viande faisandée. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha un peu trop au goût de Thor, qui avait balancé son bras en avant. Sa lame entra en contact avec la mâchoire de la bête, qui recula en léchant sa nouvelle plaie. Il ne semblait pas avoir mal, à peine égratigné par ce jouet pour enfant.

Tout s'était déroulé en un éclair. Le plus gros des loups avait bondit sur les deux enfants. Thor avait forcé son frère à s'accroupir, et s'était placé au dessus de lui, pour faire barrage. L'aîné avait protégé le dos de ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il s'attendait sans doute à ressentir la pire des douleurs, sentir les crocs se planter dans ses muscles... Mais rien ne venait. A la place, un hurlement déchirant. Thor se redressa lentement, pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Odin était là. Et ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était un loup en train de se faire arracher les pattes unes à unes.

_« Aucune bête ne touchera à mes fils! »_ Hurla Odin. _« Allez vous cacher ! »_

Les deux jeunes dieux ne tentèrent même pas de négocier. Loki s'était réfugié contre son frère, lui même recroquevillé. Il avait fallu une bonne heure à Odin pour tuer toutes les bêtes. Depuis ce jour, l'homme en voulait à l'insouciant qui aurait pu tuer ses fils. Mais il ne pouvait renier le courage du frère.

.

…

.

Loki se retourna dans son lit, et posa la cape sur son dos. Quand son frère lui avait assuré qu'il ne risquait rien, il lui avait fait confiance. Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte que Thor avait prévu de se sacrifier, pour laisser une chance à son frère de s'enfuir.


	6. Les chaînes

Loki posa ses bras sur les accoudoirs du siège doré, placé au centre d'une plaine désolée et noircie. Il laissa échapper un long soupir de satisfaction en contemplant l'assemblée. Des centaines de gardes, tous alignés à la perfection, et un silence pesant. Certains baissaient la tête, d'autres dévisageaient le nouveau roi avec méfiance. Le dieu s'était appuyé sur son sceptre pour se redresser. Un frisson avait parcouru la foule, désormais inquiète. Des années qu'il attendait ça. Et c'était enfin arrivé. Son désir le plus profond s'était réalisé, et ce uniquement grâce à sa force et son intelligence. Il n'y avait ni armée, ni mercenaires. Tout ce qu'il restait de l'affrontement était quelques tas de cendre. Les cendres de tous ses opposants, qui lui servaient désormais de tapis. Il avança de quelques mètres, pour poser sa main sur le cou d'un immense cheval à huit pattes*. Son père le chevauchait. Désormais l'animal lui revenait de droit. Loki s'installa sur son dos, pour mieux parcourir la place. Les gardes s'écartaient précipitamment, de peur de subir la colère du dieu, ou de se faire piétiner par la créature. Un cliquetis effrayant força tous les témoins à se retourner, et des murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans la foule. Ils provenaient d'énormes chaînes sorties de terre. Elles retenaient des hommes, et des femmes. Tous semblaient agenouillés de force. L'un d'entre eux semblait plus blessé que les autres, et sa respiration était totalement anarchique.

_« Thor, dieu de la foudre... » _Murmura Loki. _« Agenouillé face à ton véritable roi._

_- Tu n'es pas mon roi. Tu n'es le roi de personne. Reprends la raison, mon frère. »_

Les lèvres d'un garde s'étaient étendues sur un léger sourire. L'instant d'après, le sceptre de Loki avait fracassé la mâchoire de l'homme. Il s'écroula au sol, définitivement défiguré.

_« Quelqu'un... Aurait quelque chose à ajouter ? Personne ? »_ Loki avait pointé son sceptre sur le reste des gardes. _« Je suis si déçu. »_

Thor n'osait pas ajouter un mot, de peur de subir le même sort que l'autre. Il tourna la tête, pour voir son père. Il n'était pas vraiment blessé, mais les chaînes semblaient peser plus lourd sur son dos. Les autres dieux et déesses baissèrent la tête. Loki était remonté sur le dos de Sleipnir, pour poursuivre sa parade victorieuse. Une fois revenu face au prisonnier, il était incapable de retenir un rire aussi froid que la lame d'une épée. Son frère tourna la tête quand un sabot de la monture s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de lui.

_« Tu te trompes, fils d'Odin. Désormais je ne suis plus ton frère. Tu devras toujours t'agenouiller face à moi. Ou tu mourras. »_ Loki se pencha pour attraper les cheveux de Thor, et le forcer à relever la tête. _« Il en va de même pour vous tous. »_

Loki se tourna à nouveau vers l'assemblée. Sleipnir rua, excédé par les grincements des armures des gardes. Tous s'agenouillèrent, craintifs. Odin tenta de se redresser, sans succès. Il cracha quelques paroles indistinctes, mais le nouveau roi refusait de les entendre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se résigner à le tuer de sa propre main. Il se contenterait de le faire enfermer, avec les autres. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour commander. Il affirmerait sa suprématie dans l'univers entier, et ce sans l'aide de personne. C'était sa fierté. Et c'était ainsi que cela devait se passer.

_« Entre dieux il n'y a ni frère, ni sœur, ni père, et encore moins de mère. J'ai vu le jour pour vous gouverner, vous avez vu le jour pour vous mettre à genoux devant moi. »_

.

…

.

Loki ferma les yeux, guidé par le sommeil. Il s'était imaginé plusieurs fois roi, et il se demandait comme cela se produirait. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, son frère était là, dans son futur. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer autrement. Le lendemain matin il se réveilla au dessus de ses couvertures, la cape rouge de Thor soigneusement posée sur son ventre.

*Selon la légende, Sleipnir est un cheval à huit pattes, fils de Loki et d'un puissant étalon nommé Svadilfari. N'hésitez pas à vous renseigner, ça vaut le détour !


	7. Le reflet

Loki posa sa main sur son ventre. La cape rouge était placée sur lui, de manière à couvrir sa peau. Il haussa un sourcil, persuadé qu'il s'était endormi sous les couvertures, la cape sur le dos. La conclusion s'imposait d'elle même, quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre, et ce sans son accord. Était ce son frère, revenu d'exil ? Cette pensée le réchauffa, et il quitta son lit d'un bond. Il cacha la cape hâtivement, avant de jaillir dans le couloir principal. Il bouscula quelques servants, avant d'atteindre la chambre de Thor. Il s'arrêta devant, comme s'il avait peur de finir foudroyé en touchant la porte. Il frappa presque timidement, du bout des doigts. Une voix rauque lui avait répondu, et le cœur de Loki manqua un battement. C'était sa voix. C'était lui. Il était enfin revenu. Il entra dans la salle sans plus de cérémonie, pressé de le revoir enfin.

Personne. Il ne voyait personne dans cette chambre vide. Ses yeux baissèrent lentement, pour regarder ses bottes. Il avait été idiot de croire à ça. Il tourna les talons, avant d'être interrompu par le clapotis de l'eau, qui provenait d'une petite pièce annexe à la chambre. La voix rauque s'éleva une fois de plus.

_« Mon frère, attends moi. Je suis là. »_

Aucun doute possible, Thor l'incitait à le rejoindre. Il passa la porte, pour y découvrir une salle d'eau, aux murs ornés de hauts miroirs. Mais là encore, il n'y avait absolument personne. Loki soupira de dépit, et préleva un peu d'eau fraîche dans une vasque, pour se la passer dans le cou. Quand il releva la tête, il se demanda si ses yeux lui jouaient des tours, ou si ce qu'il voyait était la réalité. Thor se tenait derrière lui, immobile, son habituel sourire collé à son visage. Le cadet ne se retourna pas, à moitié terrifié. Son torse était nu, mais il portait le reste de sa tenue.

_« Je tiens tellement à toi. »_ Soupira le dieu de la foudre. _« Père a entendu tes prières._

_- Est ce que tu seras toujours là ?_

_- Oui, mon frère. »_

Thor passa ses bras autour des épaules de Loki, comme pour lui procurer un peu de chaleur. Ce dernier n'opposa aucune résistance, trop heureux que quelqu'un l'approche d'égal à égal. Cette étreinte lui semblait naturelle, tant il était habitué à cela dans sa jeunesse. Enfant, il ne ratait pas une occasion de tenir la main de son père, ou de se coller au flanc de son frère. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, comme si le temps s'était figé dans cette pièce. Une légère odeur de nourriture s'échappait des niveaux inférieurs du palais, et la foule avait commencé à s'agglutiner aux pieds de l'immense bâtiment.

_« Ton retour sera célébré comme il se doit. Je vais faire préparer de quoi nous nourrir durant des lunes._

_- Ce n'est pas la peine. Père est au courant. Je préfère rester ici. »_

Thor posa son front sur l'épaule de Loki. Le contact lui rappela les nuits passées ensemble, quand ils étaient enfants. Quand le cadet était terrifié par l'orage, ce simple contact suffisait à l'apaiser durablement. Il se sentait plongé dans l'enfance, l'insouciance. Il toucha le reflet du miroir du bout des doigts, comme pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel. Enfin, Loki se retourna pour le prendre à son tour dans ses bras, et l'enlacer comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Il ne trouva que du vide face à lui, et une marre de sang à ses pieds. En posant sa main sur sa bouche, il se rendit compte qu'elle était maculée de rouge.

.

…

.

Loki se releva comme un diable sorti de sa boîte. La cape était bien sur son ventre, et son cœur menaçait d'exploser à tout instant. Un rêve. Ce n'était... Qu'un rêve. Mais cela semblait si réel...


	8. L'épée

Loki massa ses épaules endolories par cette nuit trop longue. Il repensa à son rêve, avant de s'habiller lentement. Il s'en voulait d'y avoir cru. A force de jouer avec les illusions, il n'arrivait même plus à séparer le vrai du faux. Il racla douloureusement sa gorge, et il réalisa qu'il avait soif. A en juger la luminosité, il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Sa mère l'attendait dans la salle de repos, mais il hésita à la rejoindre. Il n'avait jamais connu de femme aussi douce, si attentive. Il sentait que son cœur était brisé suite à la perte de son autre fils, mais elle tentait de conserver toute la dignité qui la caractérisait. Pour cela, il lui était reconnaissant. Le dieu dévala les escaliers d'une traite, et il ne se soucia pas des quelques passants qu'il avait percuté au passage. Il devait absolument se confier. Il pensa d'abord aux amis de Thor, mais ils étaient partagés face à lui. Les uns voyaient d'un bon œil qu'Odin soit intervenu, les autres avaient dû jeter une bonne douzaine de malédictions à son égard.

Loki soupira en les croisant, et il baissa la tête, honteux. C'était uniquement sa faute si son frère avait été banni d'Asgard. Mais il était inutile de se morfondre. Sa mère était assise sur une haute chaise, et une fillette était en train de lui faire une lourde natte. L'enfant, surprise, s'empourpra.

_« Je suis... Désolée, Monsieur._

_- Ce n'est pas grave. »_ Il passa sa main sur l'épaule de la fille. _« Maintenant, file d'ici. »_

Il se retourna avec un léger sourire. Loki se demanda ce que ça faisait, avoir un enfant, fruit de son sang. Mais le dieu se rappela qu'aucune femme jusque là n'arrivait à capter son attention. Il se posta derrière sa mère, et continua la tresse. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement, mais il continua, sûr de lui.

_« Je te sens soucieux mon fils._

_- C'est le cas. Père semble de plus en plus faible. Mon frère me manque. Je sens que le monde s'effondre autour de moi._

_- Tant qu'il restera une unique pierre à laquelle tu pourras t'accrocher, rien n'est perdu. »_ La mère de Loki se releva, pour l'étreindre comme seule une femme aimante savait le faire. _« Le conseil de guerre est en ce moment en train de se réunir. Je te conseille de t'y rendre. »_

Loki approuva en silence, avant de terminer la natte. Il noua un ruban autour, avant de s'éclipser. Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs. Les géants de glace étaient entrés au sein du monde sacré. C'était grâce à lui. Désormais il avait une raison de tous les abattre, rayer leurs terres des cartes. Il les ferait oublier de tous. Il sera vénéré, au même titre que son père et son frère. Tous raconteraient comment il a découvert le stratagème de ces bêtes immondes. Mieux, tout lui reviendrait de droit, grâce à sa ruse sans limite. Il cacha son sourire, avant d'entrer dans la salle de réunion. Tous semblaient consternés, effrayés. Les plus âgés repensaient à la première guerre contre les géants, les plus jeunes grelottaient d'appréhension, face à l'inconnu. La réunion sembla durer des heures, inintéressantes, plates, puériles.

Les mondanités habituelles avaient le mérite de l'agacer. Il refusa poliment le verre de vin sucré proposé par un valet, avant de regagner ses appartements. Quelqu'un y avait déposé de quoi manger et boire, ainsi qu'une épée fine, accompagnée d'un mot.

_« Forgée pour les dieux, elle est pour toi, mon fils. »_

Loki s'amusa à la brandir dans le vide. Légère, elle semblait pouvoir trancher n'importe quoi. L'épée de sa mère, qu'elle gardait toujours à sa taille. Il savait qu'elle n'irait pas se battre. Elle lui avait donc laissé son arme, bénie selon la légende. Il la posa donc religieusement sur son bureau, avant de reprendre la cape de son frère. Il la posa sur ses épaules, sans prendre le temps de retirer le reste de sa tenue.

Sous ses pieds, la ville était silencieuse. Il repensa un instant à ses parents, visiblement affaiblis par le poids des années. Puis, avec un long soupir de soulagement, il se laissa bercer par ses pensées.


	9. Les femmes

Attention, rating T...

* * *

Le dos de la femme claqua contre le mur. Elle ne sembla pas s'en soucier, et elle attrapa les cheveux blonds de son agresseur. Elle semblait lui dévorer les lèvres, animée par une passion des plus mordantes. Thor étouffa un petit rire en sentant sa conquête s'avancer progressivement sous ses vêtements. Leurs respirations commençaient à devenir anarchiques, et leurs corps étaient déjà impatients. L'homme souleva sans difficulté sa captive pour la déposer sur son lit, et se placer au dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa une fois de plus avec gourmandise, trop occupé pour faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle étouffa un léger gémissement et resserra imperceptiblement ses cuisses. Thor semblait plus heureux que jamais en touchant cette femme. Du moins, c'est ce que Loki pensait. L'adolescent plaqua ses mains sur sa mouche pour empêcher un exclamation. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère dans cet état. Et il n'avait jamais vu cette femme. Elle n'avait rien d'une déesse, et il se demandait comment son frère avait pu la rencontrer. Il grimaça en les voyant se réfugier sous les couvertures.

_« Est ce dangereux ? »_ Murmura l'indécente. _« Si ton père..._

_- Il ne saura rien. Tu es magnifique. »_

Thor attrapa le visage de son... Amie ? Avec plus de force, et colla ses lèvres dans son cou. Loki posa son menton sur ses genoux, caché derrière ses illusions. Il s'était infiltré dans la chambre fraternelle, dans l'espoir de dérober un objet quelconque, accuser un valet, et regarder son frère devenir fou en cherchant l'objet en question. Mais il avait dû faire dans l'urgence, paniqué. S'il se rendait compte de sa présence, il le tuerait à coup sûr. La femme cria, et le rire de son frère résonna immédiatement. Oui, il était heureux. Non pas grâce à son frère, mais à cause d'une inconnue. Loki venait de se mordre la lèvre, furieux. Le sang coula doucement contre sa peau, et il le retira d'un revers de sa manche.

Mais Loki ne pouvait se résoudre à s'éclipser. Il aurait pu se sauver en quelques secondes, mais il en était incapable.

_« Thor... »_ Souffla la femme.

L'instinct d'après le dieu de la foudre avait émit un petit cri, remplit de douleur. Loki avait vu la main de la femme se planter en profondeur dans l'épaule de son frère, en laissant cinq profondes marques. C'en était trop. Il s'était relevé d'un bond, et avait levé l'illusion qui le cachait.

_« FEMME ! »_ Hurla Loki. _« Au nom des dieux d'Asgard, je t'interdis de lever la main sur mon frère ! »_

La haine suintait de tous les pores de sa peau, et elle menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Avec un glapissement effrayé, la femme s'était enfuie, à demie nue. Thor s'était aussi levé, et s'était approché de son frère. Il leva le bras, et dans ses yeux, Loki voyait la colère. Il allait le frapper, il en était certain. Il ferma les yeux, dans l'attente du choc. Il ne venait pas. La main s'était arrêtée à quelques centimètres de sa joue. Thor tremblait.

_« Pars. »_ Murmura le dieu. _« Pars avant que je ne change d'avis. »_

Mais Loki ne bougea pas. Il resta face à son frère, les yeux rivés dans les siens. Après une longue minute de silence, Thor écarta les bras pour recueillir son cadet.

.

…

.

Loki ferma les yeux, et enfonça son visage dans la cape rouge. Il se mit à rire en repensant à sa candeur. Cette nuit là, son frère et lui avaient passé de longues heures à parler.


	10. Mars partie I

Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal, et il était presque sûr qu'elle avait été brisée. Loki tourna lentement la tête, dans l'espoir de croiser le regard de son frère. Il le trouva, quelques mètres plus loin, lui aussi attaché. Sa tête pendait dans le vide, privée du soutient des muscles de son cou. C'était stupide. Ils avaient été envoyés pour parlementer avec un autre peuple, et les armes avaient été formellement interdites. Thor n'avait pas pu emporter Mjöllnir, et les pouvoirs de Loki avaient été scellés dès leur arrivée. Il avait été également privé de ses poignards et du fin fil d'acier qu'il accrochait à sa taille. Les négociations ne plaisant pas au roi local, ils avaient été arrêtés. Des centaines de guerriers étaient tombés contre les deux frères. Mais la fatigue avait fait son œuvre, et Thor avait été le premier à flancher, assommé par un des gardes. Ce même garde qui a terminé sa vie quelques secondes plus tard, le corps déchiré en deux. Loki arrivait encore à tenir tête aux soldats enragés, leur dérobant lances et épées. Il gravitait autour du corps de son frère, déterminé à le ramener entier à Asgard. Mais un coup, plus puissant que les autres, brisa net la hampe de la lance qu'il avait utilisé pour se protéger. Il s'écroula à son tour, aux côtés de Thor.

C'était tout ce dont il se souvenait. Loin devant lui, il voyait un homme, visiblement très occupé à tisonner un feu. Il y plongea méthodiquement une longue tige d'acier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rougisse. Loki se doutait qu'il allait souffrir. Et son frère aussi. Il tenta de défaire ses liens, sans succès.

_« Oh ? Notre invité se réveille enfin. »_ Minauda l'homme. _« Il était temps._

_- Qu'avez vous fait..._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il va se réveiller bien vite. Quand il sentira ceci. »_

Il dégagea une des tiges avec précautions, avant de la faire passer sous le visage de Loki. Il étouffa un gémissement en sentant la chaleur. Il allait sans doute mourir là, comme un vulgaire chien. Mais au moins la légende racontera qu'il avait su décimer une grande partie de l'armée de cette étrange planète, et ce à mains nues. Il grimaça en sentant la main de son bourreau passer sur son torse.

_« Je sais à quoi tu penses, dieu malicieux. Tu n'as tué personne. Beaucoup se sont relevés. Les autres ne tarderont pas. »_

Loki jura à voix basse. Après mûre réflexion sa mâchoire n'était peut être pas brisée, mais elle lui faisait mal. Jusque là, seul un autre dieu avec su le blesser de la sorte. La conclusion s'imposait d'elle même, et elle lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il avait un autre dieu face à lui, particulièrement vicieux. Il tenta de se remémorer ce que son père lui avait raconté sur les autres légendes, mais rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

_« Tu es le fils d'Odin, n'est ce pas ? »_ Chuchota l'homme. _« Parle. Tu souffriras moins. Tout ce qui entre ici me revient de droit. »_

Une violente nausée lui ravagea l'estomac. Il s'en souvenait, désormais. Son frère lui avait raconté qu'il existait autant d'univers que de croyances. A en juger les murs et ce qu'il allait subir, il était arrivé au cœur d'une croyance vieille comme le monde. L'idée le répugna, et un son attira son attention. Deux hommes étaient entrés dans la pièce, tous deux armés de lances. Leur corps était enveloppé par d'épaisses armures de cuir, et Loki avait reconnu l'homme qu'il avait déchiré en deux. Les nouveaux venus s'agenouillèrent.

_« Dieu Mars. Nous avons découvert d'où proviennent les prisonniers._

_- Je sais. »_ Le dénommé Mars sembla agacé. _« Maintenant, laissez nous. J'ai quelques questions à leur poser. »_

Les deux soldats échangèrent un regard complice, avant de quitter la salle. Le dieu lâcha un long soupir, avant de poser son fer brûlant contre la cuisse de Thor. – A SUIVRE-


	11. Mars partie II

La douleur réveilla Thor immédiatement. Ses muscles se bandèrent tous, son dos se décolla du mur, mais les chaînes ne lâchèrent pas. Pire, elles meurtrissaient ses poignets. Le tison s'était enfoncé de quelques centimètres sous sa peau, et les hurlements du dieu de la foudre vrillèrent les tympans de Loki. Il tourna la tête, pour ne pas voir le visage de son frère se tordre. Il se douta qu'il allait s'en vouloir toute sa vie pour cet acte. Mars riait, en posant à plusieurs reprises le fer brûlant. Plus le temps passait, moins Thor criait. Une colère froide semblait couler de son corps, mais il ne disait pas un mot. Le bourreau s'en était aperçu, et avait attrapé un autre tison. Il l'approcha avec une lenteur calculée de la gorge du dieu.

_« Alors, dieu de la Malice, tu n'as aucun tour à me montrer ?_

_- Mes pouvoirs ont été annihilés par tes hommes. Je ne peux rien faire._

_- Pourtant... Je t'ai bien vu tuer mes soldats. » _Le ton était presque paternel, ce qui le rendait encore plus effroyable. _« Cet acte n'est pas à la portée de tous. Tu as utilisé la magie, ne le nie pas. Tu as su contourner le problème dès le départ... Mais comment ? Les légendes racontent que tu es capable des métamorphoses les plus incroyables... »_

Loki consulta son frère du regard. Il semblait sombrer progressivement dans l'inconscience. Mars croisa ce regard furtif, et son visage se retrouva scié en deux par un large sourire. Il posa le tison au sol, et se plaça face à Thor. L'unique point faible du malicieux. D'un geste théâtral, il lui frappa le bas ventre. Le dieu de la foudre jura, tout en continuant de se débattre. Le tortionnaire attrapa une petite dague accrochée à sa ceinture. Il la fit glisser le long du ventre du captif, et son armure céda comme s'il s'agissait de beurre trop mou. Sa peau était apparue, blanche et encore immaculée.

_« Faire du mal à deux êtres si parfaits me brise le cœur. Enseigne nous ta magie. »_

Une fois de plus, Mars passa son étrange dague sur Thor, cette fois sur son abdomen. Une large entaille s'était ouverte, et menaçait de laisser s'enfuir tous les organes. C'en était trop. Loki devait se battre. Il devait protéger son frère, comme ce dernier l'avait toujours fait. Sa peau s'était mise à bleuir, et à exalter un froid inimaginable. Ses yeux avaient prit une teinte rougeâtre, et sa peau s'était striée de profonds motifs blafards. L'instant d'après les menottes gelées avaient éclaté, lui laissant les mains libres. Avec le froid, le feu s'était éteint. Le fer rouge n'était plus qu'un vulgaire bout d'acier.

_« Vous ne m'arrêterez pas. »_

D'un bond, Loki s'était jeté dans la bataille, à mains nues. Les gardes alertés par le bruit tentèrent de s'interposer, mais ils éclatèrent comme les menottes. Mars recula, tout en tendant sa dague. Il tenta de frapper le captif avec, mais il ne toucha qu'un fantôme. En quelques secondes la pièce avait été remplie par des dizaines de clones. Tous attaquèrent ensemble, et le dieu étranger s'était effondré.

_« LOKI ! Non ! »_

Thor avait reprit conscience, et lui avait empêché de décapiter froidement son bourreau. La parole sembla consumer ses dernières forces.

.

…

.

Loki se demanda ce qu'il ce serait passé, s'il avait tué ce dieu étranger. Une guerre aurait été déclarée, sans doute. Il avait sauvé son frère, et l'avait ramené comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée dans ses bras. Ce jour là, il s'était sentit enfin adulte. Et il n'avait jamais autant aimé Thor. Les pieds dans le vide, il se laissa légèrement glisser, en serrant la cape.

_« Reviens, mon frère. Les nuits d'Asgard sont bien tristes sans toi. »_


	12. La grotte

Le bruit des sabots des deux chevaux était à moitié étouffé par les aiguilles de pin. Un orage se préparait, le ciel était noir. Les oiseaux s'envolaient devant eux, effrayés. Thor était parti en premier, et Loki suivait, inquiet. Il baissait la tête pour éviter l'eau, sans grand succès, et cherchait une cachette du regard. La forêt était dense, mais les chemins trop dégagés pour retenir les gouttes de pluie. Ils devaient être à au moins trois heures de marche de chez eux, et leurs chevaux étaient épuisés. Le dieu de la foudre posa le pied au sol, au beau milieu du chemin, et posa son arme sur la terre. Devant le regard insistant de son frère il haussa les épaules, avant de laisser partir sa monture. Il invita l'autre à faire de même. Le tonnerre gronda au loin, et toute l'eau du ciel sembla tomber sur eux.

_« Ils reviendront quand nous aurons besoin d'eux. Ils ont été éduqués ainsi, tu peux descendre sans crainte. »_ Thor donna une légère tape sur la cuisse de son cheval. _« Avec cet orage, on ira pas loin. Tu as l'air de mourir de froid._

_- Ne te soucie pas de moi. Pourquoi as tu posé Mjolnir ?_

_- Il va attirer la foudre. Avec nos armures, nous sommes des cibles vivantes. Une décharge ne me fera rien, mais je doute que tu apprécies le choc. »_

Loki ravala sa salive, en constatant que son frère avait raison. Le tonnerre gronda au loin, et toute l'eau du ciel sembla tomber au même endroit. Thor scruta les environs, afin de se trouver une cachette. Il opta pour une petite grotte, enfoncée dans un immense mur de pierre. Peu profond, il permettait cependant d'être au sec. Loki tremblait, paralysé par cette eau. Il décida d'allumer un minuscule feu, grâce à sa magie. Il passa ses mains par dessus.

_« Tu sais combien de temps ça va durer ? »_

Thor secoua sa tête à la négative. Voyant que son frère ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer, il enroula son bras autour de ses épaules, et en profita pour le recouvrir de sa lourde cape rouge. Loki grimaça face à ce contact inattendu. Mais après quelques secondes, il plaça son visage dans le cou de son protecteur. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, et resta immobile. Sa peau diffusait une chaleur des plus agréables. Ils regardèrent ensemble au loin, dans le silence. Ils avaient été chargés de partir en chasse. Le couronnement de Thor allait bientôt avoir lieu, et Odin avait tenu à ce que son fils apporte lui même la nourriture de ses convives. Loki avait tenu à l'accompagner, heureux de l'accompagner une dernière fois.

_« Quand tu seras roi..._

_- Ça ne changera rien entre nous. Tu es à la fois mon frère, mon meilleur ami et mon confident. »_

Rassuré, Loki s'allongea sur les jambes de Thor. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son aîné pour se redresser, et poser sa tête contre le cœur battant du dieu de la foudre. Il se mit à écouter, dans un silence religieux. Il tambourinait contre ses côtes, comme s'il voulait s'échapper.

_« Tant que ton cœur battra ainsi pour moi... »_ Murmura Loki, en soupirant. _« Tu resteras le même. »_

.

…

.

Loki se tourna le plus doucement possible. Ses joues s'empourprèrent quand il repensa à cette étreinte. Tous deux avaient juré de ne jamais en parler, et à cette idée, le dieu laissa échapper un petit rire. Il ne connaissait pas la notion de secret, mais celui là, il était bien décidé à l'emporter dans la tombe. En repensant aux bras protecteurs de son frère, il tourna la tête pour observer sa chambre. Il s'imagina quelques scénarios, un pâle sourire aux lèvres, avant de se replonger dans la cape rouge.


	13. La coupe

Loki posa sa main sur la pièce d'acier, curieux. Son père lui avait formellement interdit d'entrer dans cette salle. Il grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il aurait dû l'écouter, avant de s'avancer dans les boyaux de la salle d'armes. Il y trouva de longues épées trop lourdes pour lui, quelques casques ailés, de nombreuses armures d'acier et de cuir. L'odeur était d'ailleurs forte, comme si la peau avait été abandonnée ici depuis des dizaines d'années. Il avait découvert une étrange colonne de marbre, éclairée par une vasque remplie d'huile enflammée. Le jeune dieu s'était dressé sur la pointe des pieds pour en voir le sommet. Son frère aurait pu l'atteindre sans problème, mais il n'était pas là. Il soupira de frustration, avant de continuer son exploration, certain qu'il finirait par trouver de quoi faire une mauvaise farce. Il pouffa en silence, en remarquant qu'un garde était présent, endormi sur une chaise branlante. De toute manière, en tant que fils d'Odin, il avait tous les droits. Il ne s'en soucia donc pas. Une coupe incrustée d'or et de pierres attira son attention, posée sur une petite table basse. Il voyait déjà une mauvaise farce se profiler dans son esprit. Il l'attrapa avec conviction, pour la cacher sous son vêtement. Loki se tourna brusquement, et son visage heurta quelque chose de dur. Il leva doucement les yeux, et se trouva face au regard accusateur de son père.

_« Loki... _» Soupira Odin. _« Repose ça où tu l'as trouvé, s'il te plaît. Tu ne ferais que du mal, avec cette coupe. »_

L'enfant hocha rapidement la tête, et reposa la précieuse coupe. Le garde endormi leva un sourcil songeur, avant de retourner à ses rêveries. Odin attrapa la main de son fils, et l'emmena doucement vers la porte de sortie. Loki semblait boudeur, frustré de ne pas avoir pu mener à terme ses projets.

_« Je t'avais demandé de ne pas venir ici._

_- Père... Excusez moi. Vous ne m'y reprendrez pas._

_- J'y compte bien. »_ Odin marqua un arrêt, et se mit à genoux devant son fils. Il lui attrapa la main, et son unique œil semblait sur le point de fondre. _« Je refuse de te perdre à cause de cette salle. »_

Loki baissa la tête, et aida son père à se relever. Il resta contre lui, triste d'avoir été capturé. Mais sa curiosité embrouilla rapidement son esprit. Il se tourna vers la salle, et marqua un arrêt.

_« Je voudrais savoir... Que signifie cette salle ?_

_- Sais tu, mon fils, que nous sommes immortels ? Chacun de nous représente un élément, une action, une saison. Nous faire disparaître reviendrait à faire disparaître ce que nous symbolisons. Chaque objet contenu dans cette salle a été conçu pour neutraliser un dieu._

_- Pour nous tuer ?_

_- Non. Pire. Le priver de tous ses pouvoirs. Pour tuer tout ce qu'il représente. Je suis le père de toute chose. Si je venais à prendre cet objet, l'univers entier mourra. La coupe que tu as prise est empoisonnée. Elle tuerait toute forme de nourriture, si elle arrivait dans les mains de son dieu, et ce jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la lui reprenne._

_- Existe il un objet de la sorte pour... Moi ? »_

Odin sembla hésiter. Mais devant le regard insistant de son fils, il abdiqua. Il s'assit à terre, pour prendre Loki sur ses genoux.

_« Mon fils, tu es le dieu des mensonges, de la fourberie. Ta langue est d'or. Tu es si jeune, et pourtant tu es capable de duper n'importe qui. Cette salle est conçue pour que les dieux ne puissent pas attraper l'objet qui le neutralisera. Un objet existe pour toi, mais je ne peux t'en dire plus. »_

Loki hocha doucement la tête, confus. Ainsi il était possible de l'anéantir. De détruire le mensonge qui infestait sa bouche.

.

…

.

Loki posa son front contre ses mains. Il avait demandé à son frère de lui montrer l'objet qu'il ne pouvait atteindre. Une immense muselière d'acier, conçue pour bloquer sa langue et ses lèvres, et qui pouvait sans doute englober tout son visage.


	14. L'illusion

La femme se tourna pour faire face au grand miroir. Elle posa sa main sur son avant bras, pour en observer la texture. Douce et diaphane, elle semblait extraordinairement fragile. Elle continua d'examiner son corps, parfois avec une curiosité accrue. Ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait, impossible de le cacher. Elle enfila ses vêtements avec précautions, spécialement conçus pour cette occasion. Mis à part des bottes trop serrées, tout allait bien. Les humains étaient si faible... Qui se méfierait d'une femme ? La déesse se pencha pour accrocher un poignard le long de sa cheville, un autre le long de sa cuisse droite. Sur ses hanches elle plaça une série de pointes d'aciers, et y accrocha la garde d'une épée. C'était parfait. Personne ne pouvait mettre en doute son identité, ni même sa parole. Elle s'imaginait déjà séduire les plus grands rois terriens, et les mener un à un à la guerre. Cela semblait si facile. D'un geste ample, elle passa une longue cape noire, bordée d'un fin trait d'or, et quitta sa chambre.

_« Madame ? »_ Tenta un jeune valet. _« Vous n'êtes pas autorisée à circuler ici. »_

L'étrangère esquissa un large sourire, avant de brandir sa main vers des vases posés sur de petites colonnes. Deux explosèrent, tandis qu'un énorme serpent sortait d'un troisième. Il se coula jusqu'aux pieds du jeune homme, qui vira au blanc. Il n'était pas armé, et la bête semblait posséder une force infinie. La gorge de l'inconnue se déploya dans un rire profond, et blessant. Le valet venait de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

C'était parfait. Son illusion était parfaite. Son père allait être fier. De nouveaux royaumes à conquérir, de nouvelles populations à acquérir. La Terre était une proie de choix, divisée par des milliers de croyances. Quoi de plus facile que de s'attaquer à une bête qui ne sait pas commander tous ses organes ? Les rois seront obligés de croire en Asgard, et devront abandonner leurs autres croyances futiles.

_« Dans mes souvenirs, j'avais un frère, et non une sœur. Je reconnais là tes farces, Loki. »_

Thor s'était approché en silence, témoin de la scène. La femme l'ignora, et continua sa route. Elle gardait la tête haute, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Sa démarche était souple, dynamique, élégante. L'aîné l'avait rattrapée, et avait agrippé son bras. Il lui arracha au passage un lourd bracelet d'or, et l'avait claqué au sol.

_« Encore une de tes folies, Loki. »_

Une fois de plus elle ignora le ton réprobateur. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, pour ensuite les passer dans son cou. Ses yeux d'émeraude semblaient diffuser une légère lueur verte.

_« Tu tromperas peut être un humain. »_ Gronda Thor. _« Mais tu ne m'auras pas. »_

D'un geste autoritaire, il s'empara de son épaule, pour reconduire cette tromperie à sa chambre. Il la jeta sans plus de ménagement dedans. L'unique condition pour pouvoir sortir était de reprendre sa véritable forme. Après une heure d'attente, Thor était entré dans la pièce. Il y avait découvert son frère, assit et dévêtu, le menton posé sur ses genoux. Il aurait juré avoir vu une larme rouler sur sa joue, mais il se douta que ce n'était encore qu'une illusion. Ses pouvoirs prenaient des proportions inimaginables, et le dieu ravala sa salive devant la force réelle de son frère.

.

…

.

Loki pouffa de rire. Se transformer en femme avait été une bonne idée. Il aurait su gagner les cœurs ainsi, mais un constat avait rendu cette expérience amère : à force de mentir au autres, il se mentait également. Plus le temps passait, moins il se souvenait de ce qu'il était.


	15. Jörmungandr

Loki baissa les yeux, face à son père. Ce dernier tenait entre ses mains un énorme serpent, qui tentait de lui mordre les poignets. Sa gueule, sertie d'immenses crochets, ne cessait de cracher du venin jaunâtre. Ses écailles, vertes et épaisses, luisaient sous les flammes. Le dieu de la malice semblait effrayé, et retenait son souffle. Odin rapprocha le serpent monstrueux du feu, qui se recroquevilla sur lui même dans un sifflement outré. Le père de toute chose sembla écœuré, et il jeta la bête au sol. Il posa son pied sur la tête, et commença à peser de tout son poids dessus. Le crâne ne cédait pas, et Loki était prêt à sauter en avant au moindre craquement. Il s'était mit à genoux, pour s'assurer que le serpent allait résister. Son père le remarqua, et sa voix tonna dans toute la pièce. Tous les gardes présents sursautèrent, peu rassurés. L'idée même qu'Odin ne puisse lui écraser la cervelle les terrifiait.

_« Comment as tu... »_ Gronda Odin. _« Tu n'es que traîtrise, comment as tu pu oser !_

_- Père, voyez vous des écailles sur mon dos ? Voyez vous du venin couler de ma bouche ? Je ne peux pas être responsable de l'apparence de cette chose. J'en suis certes le père, mais sa mère a usé de supercheries..._

_- Le dieu des tromperies, lui même trompé. Il sera nommé Gandr, et noyé dans les eaux. Ce monstre n'apportera rien de bon aux dieux. »_

Et Odin avait tenu parole. Il avait jeté cette erreur de la nature dans les eaux de Midgard, sous les yeux effarés de Loki. Ce dernier avait voulu se jeter à l'eau pour le récupérer, mais père et frère l'avaient empêché. Il n'avait vu que la silhouette noire s'enfoncer dans les abysses, sans que la moindre bulle ne crève la surface. Le dieu s'était débattu, et avait crié à s'en arracher les poumons. Mais la poigne des deux hommes était trop fortes. Ses pieds battaient inutilement le sol. Il s'épuisa rapidement, en murmurant le nom du serpent. Après une heure de lutte il avait su dégager une main, qu'il avait tendue devant lui. Il referma ses doigts dans le vide, désespéré. Son fils, mort, noyé, sans avoir connu le monde.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cet accident. Loki avançait à pas de loups, et vérifiait sans cesse que personne ne le suivait. Avec d'infinies précautions, il embarqua dans une petite barque, qui le mena doucement au cœur de la mer. L'étendue d'eau glaciale lui donna la chair de poule quand il plongea sa main dedans. Une heure passa avec une lenteur exaspérante, silencieuse. Au total, il avait passé plus de dix jours à attendre, le bras immergé. Quand une écaille frôla sa main, son cœur manqua un battement.

_« Au nom de ton père, Loki, dieu d'Asgard, je t'ordonne de te montrer. »_

Une immense colonne verdâtre se dressa devant lui, dans un mugissement sourd. Loki recula le plus loin possible dans la barque. La bête ouvrit la gueule, et se rapprocha. Il fixa le dieu de son œil jaune. Immédiatement il sembla moins féroce, et il inclina légèrement sa tête colossale. Encore quelques mois, et ce serpent serait capable d'encercler tout Midgard avec son corps.

_« Jörmungandr, tel est désormais ton nom, tu accompliras ton destin. »_

Loki posa sa main sur la peau de la créature, un peu plus chaude que l'eau. Il pouvait sentir un cœur titanesque battre non loin de lui. Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

.

…

.

Loki pressa la cape contre contre son cou. La mer lui sembla effroyablement lointaine. Il avait enfanté, et son fils lui avait été arraché, désormais adopté par les eaux. Il soupira, repensant à sa propre situation.


	16. L'enfant

Loki referma sa main sur le tesseract. La sensation qui s'en dégagea lui glaça littéralement le sang. D'étranges bourrelets de peau, semblables à des cicatrices de scarifications inconnues s'étaient formées sur son avant bras, devenu bleu. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à voir ça. Conforté dans son enfance divine. Il possédait un don redoutable, celui de la persuasion. Tout le monde pouvait le croire, peu importe ce qu'il racontait. Il aurait pu faire croire à son père que Midgard avait été ravagée, que la grande citée d'Asgard avait été engloutie par un océan de constellations. Pour peu qu'il arrive à instaurer la confiance, il était certain de gagner. Il souffla, dépité. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours perdu face à Thor. Cela signifiait qu'il ne le croyait tout simplement pas ? Il gronda, définitivement frustré, et lâcha le tesseract. Progressivement sa peau reprenait une couleur plus humaine. Il se souvenait du contact d'un géant des glaces. Il avait réagit de la même manière. Son bras aurait dû tomber au sol, congelé. Son cœur aurait dû cesser de battre définitivement. Bien des dieux étaient morts à cause de l'étreinte de géants. Mais il était encore vivant.

_« Que suis je, un monstre ? »_

Il se sentait désespérément seul. Loki était le seul être capable de survivre à ce genre d'attaque. Un monstre, voilà ce qu'il était. Il s'en était rendu compte depuis longtemps, quand son frère avait commencé à s'éloigner de lui. S'en était il seulement rendu compte ? Avait il vu son armure sauter ? Non, sans doute pas. Il devait être obsédé par la bataille. Il avait tué des dizaines de géants ce jour là, et sa soif de carnage n'avait jamais été assouvie. S'il avait pu, il aurait tué les femelles et les nourrissons de cette planète.

_« Que fais tu ici ? »_

Loki se retourna doucement, en levant doucement sa main. Il se préparait déjà à se battre si nécessaire. Il ne trouva qu'un enfant, très mince, aux cheveux noirs. Habillé de vert, ses yeux semblaient pulser, rouges et sanglants. Il ne paraissait pas hostile, mais terriblement accusateur. Il avait tendu sa main, comme un miroir face à l'adulte. Il ressemblait à un fantôme, tant sa peau était pâle.

_« Tu ne devrais pas être ici. »_ Murmura Loki d'un ton paternel. _« Comment as tu pu passer la sécurité des gardes ?_

_- Ils sont si faciles à berner._

_- Tu m'as suivi ?_

_- Je n'ai pas eu à te suivre. »_ L'apparition s'approchait doucement. Au fur et à mesure que l'enfant approchait, il grandissait, année après année. _« C'est toi même qui m'a introduit ici. »_

Loki recula d'un pas. Il claqua des doigts, dans l'espoir de dissiper l'illusion. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Au fur et à mesure que le spectre avançait, il vieillissait. Le dos du dieu buta contre la colonne qui supportait le tesseract. Désormais un vieillard à la peau bleutée lui faisait face, et son souffle glacé lui inspirait la terreur. Les os de son visage semblaient vouloir jaillir de sa peau.

_« Je suis ton passé. Ton présent. Ton futur, Loki, fils de Laufey. »_

.

…

.

Loki se redressa en sursaut. Encore un de ses cauchemars, preuve qu'il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte. Il tenta de chasser cette immonde image de son esprit. Il s'était toujours juré de ne jamais vieillir, de rester figé dans le temps, pour devenir une légende éternelle. Une présence lui manquait. Il souffla doucement, pour se remémorer tout ce qui caractérisait son frère. La forme de sa bouche, les boucles de ses cheveux, les légères rides au coin de son œil. Il avait tendu son bras, matérialisant le fruit de ses pensées.


	17. La chimère

Loki grimaça en constatant que son illusion n'était pas parfaite. Ses yeux étaient anormalement bleus, ses joues un peu trop rebondies. Était ce le signe qu'il commençait à oublier son frère ? Il secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Il préféra se concentrer d'avantage sur ce qu'il voyait. Il avait l'habitude de matérialiser son propre corps, qu'il connaissait jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de peau, mais celui d'un autre était une toute autre affaire. Le dieu inspecta son œuvre, et y trouva de nombreux défauts : des ongles mal coupés, des cheveux trop longs par endroits ou un petit spasme nerveux qui n'appartenait pas à son frère. Non. Ce n'était pas sa mémoire qui était trompée, mais bien ses talents. Il voyait encore parfaitement son rire, qui ressemblait parfois à un aboiement, ses clins d'œil malicieux, son timbre de voix. Loki souleva la lourde armure qui recouvrait le torse de l'illusion. En réalité, elle ne pesait lourd que dans son esprit. Il s'attendait à découvrir un corps musclé et pratiquement parfait, comme il l'avait toujours imaginé. A la place il avait découvert une étendue lisse et sans le moindre relief. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Thor était un homme pudique, malgré sa tendance à jouer les héros. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment dévêtu face à son frère, du moins passé un certain âge.

_« Ai ce trop demandé... »_ Murmura Loki, en posant sa main sur le torse de son prétendu frère. _« De savoir comment tu es vraiment ? Je n'avais aucun secret pour toi. Et moi je suis incapable de comprendre comment tu es fait. Tu dois être un idéal, comme on les nomme. Sculpté comme tout bon dieu qui se respecte. »_

Au fur et à mesure que ses paroles coulaient de ses lèvres, le corps de la chimère se modifiait. Loki sembla écœuré. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec son propre corps. Là où les abdominaux formaient un léger relief, son ventre était creux. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment il avait pu tenir tête à une telle créature. Il souffla, désormais persuadé que son frère le laissait parfois gagner quand il s'agissait de rapport de force pure. Thor cligna des yeux avant de tendre son bras, comme une marionnette à qui on aurait tiré un fil. En fait, c'est tout ce qu'il était. Un pantin dans les doigts déjà lassés de Loki. Le dieu tourna la tête, pour s'assurer que personne ne s'était introduit dans sa demeure. Alors, avec toutes les précautions dont il était capable, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Thor. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule, avant de souffler tout l'air de ses poumons. Enfin, il se sentait soulagé. Il resserra un peu plus l'étreinte, avant d'être secoué par une violente nausée. Le corps immatériel n'avait rien d'humain. Sous la pression de ses doigts, la peau ne bougeait pas. Elle restait figée, comme un vulgaire bloc de pierre.

_« Même les dieux sont contre moi. »_ Loki tenta de griffer la peau, sans grande conviction. _« Je ne voulais pas ça... Je ne voulais qu'être ton égal. Être comme toi. Ne plus avoir à me demander qui je suis, ce que je suis, et qui je vais être. »_

Doucement, Loki relâcha l'illusion. Elle n'avait pas entamé le moindre mouvement de recul, ni même un geste hostile. Elle était simplement là, elle existait pour le bon plaisir de son roi. Ce rapport de force le dégoûta. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Il alla chercher la cape de son frère, et la passa sur les épaules de son invocation. Le tissu rouge était beaucoup trop petit désormais, il parvenait à peine à flatter les cuisses du dieu de la foudre.

_« Je trouverais un moyen de te faire revenir, Thor fils d'Odin. Tu as peut être perdu tes pouvoirs, mais je sais comment tu pourras les récupérer. Mais d'avance, je te demande pardon. »_

Avec une assurance presque maladroite, Loki se plaça face à l'illusion, et se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour se place à la même hauteur que lui. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, qui semblaient composés de paille tant la mascarade était mauvaise. Il hésita, en plaçant ses lèvres face à celles du dieu de la foudre. Il resta ainsi durant de longues secondes, agacé par le fait que sa chimère ne réagissait pas à cette proximité qui aurait dû provoquer une grande colère. Après une dernière hésitation, il pressa sa bouche contre celle de Thor, qui resta désespérément froid.


	18. La peluche

_« Où est Thor ? »_ Murmura l'enfant à moitié endormi. _« Il va revenir ?_

_- Ce soir il ne dormira pas avec toi._

_- Mais, mère..._

_- Il est en sortie avec ton père. Veux tu que je te raconte une histoire ? Je suis certaine qu'il en reste encore quelques unes que tu ne connais pas. »_

Loki se jeta sous ses couvertures, trop heureux que Freya lui raconte une de ses histoires. Il attrapa une petite peluche, rongée jusqu'à l'os. La mère protectrice alluma une petite chandelle, et la plaça à côté du lit de son lit. La coutume voulait qu'une fois la bougie entièrement fondue, la séance devait prendre fin.

_« Je veux... Le Ragnarök ! Oui, je veux que tu me racontes, encore !_

_- Eh bien... »_ Freya sembla amusée, mais elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux. _« Toute chose possède un début, une vie et une fin. Il en va de même pour notre monde. Il est écrit que dans la plus profonde des cavernes, un dieu serait enfermé. Aujourd'hui encore nous ne savons pas de qui il s'agit. Mais les légendes racontent que ce dieu rendu fou de haine à cause de cette prison, avait décidé de rayer de la carte tous les mondes. Tous les jours il jurait que les ciels seraient embrasés par les flammes, et que les sols allaient être rendus si froids que rien ne pourrait y vivre. Telle était la vengeance du dieu bafoué. Il est dit que seuls deux êtres de Midgard pourront survivre à cet immense cataclysme. Peu de dieux survivront._

_- Mam... Mère ? Vais je survivre ?_

_- Ce ne sont que des légendes, mon enfant. »_ Freya tapota le front de Loki, et le borda un peu mieux. _« Les géants de glace, jusque là vaincus par ton père se soulèveront pour suivre le dieu corrompu. Écrasés par leur toute puissance, les humains n'auront plus le choix : servir ou mourir. Mais, après cette guerre, où fils et filles tuèrent des pères et des mères, le monde tel que nous le connaissons connaîtra une grande paix. Le silence sera l'unique roi, et Midgard pourra fleurir comme un arbre à qui on aurait coupé les branches trop nombreuses._

_- Et Asgard ?_

_- Oh et bien Asgard... Survivra, car elle sera restaurée par les quelques dieux qui auront survécu. Ils lui rendront toute sa superbe, et la civilisation Nordique brillera à nouveaux sous son plus beau jour. »_

Loki bailla autant que sa mâchoire pouvait le permettre, avant de fermer les yeux avec un grand sourire. Freya caressa son front, avant de souffler la bougie et partir le plus silencieusement possible. Elle adressa une tendre prière à son fils, avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre. Certain que plus personne ne pouvait le surprendre, l'enfant rejeta ses couvertures en arrière. Il en extirpa sa fidèle peluche, ainsi que quelques petits soldats, et commença à jouer avec dans le noir. Il agita sa peluche, en donnant au passage quelques coups aux autres jouets.

_« Je suis Loki, fils d'Odin! _» Scanda le garçonnet. _« Craignez moi, vilaines créatures ! Que le méchant dieu se montre ! »_ Il attrapa une petite statuette, posée à côté de la bougie éteinte. _« C'est toi ! Tiens ! Tiens ! Subis la colère de Loki ! »_

Loki éclata de rire en entendant la tête de la figurine rouler à terre. Oui vraiment, ce dieu ne recevait que ce qu'il méritait, pour avoir voulu détruire tout Asgard !

.

…

.

Loki baissa la tête. Il se souvenait de cette histoire, et il avait apprit plus tard qui était le dieu banni qui allait causer tout cela. Et il savait également comment son frère allait perdre son âme. D'un claquement de doigt, il ordonna à l'illusion qu'il avait créée de disparaître. Il grimaça en pensant à la statuette qu'il avait décapitée, en se disant que c'est sa propre tête, qui aurait très bien pu rouler sous la table de chevet.


End file.
